epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Austin Powers
Austin Powers battled James Bond in James Bond vs Austin Powers. He was portrayed by Nice Peter. Information on the rapper Sir Augustine Danger "Austin" Powers, KBE, is a fictional character from the Austin Powers film series, and is created and portrayed by comedian Mike Myers. He is the protagonist of Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery (1997), The Spy Who Shagged Me (1999), and Austin Powers in Goldmember (2002). He is a womanizing, hard-partying British spy embodying the Swinging London mod culture and hippie culture of the 1960s who, with his nemesis Dr. Evil, was frozen in a cryogenics experiment until being eventually awakened in 1997. The series' humor follows his attempts to adjust to the modern world as he continues to try to save it from terrorism. In the final film, he is revealed to be Dr. Evil's twin brother. Lyrics [Note: Austin Powers is in dark blue, while James Bond (Sean Connery) is in white.] 'Verse 1:' You look a lot more blond in your movie, baby. That's alright. Let's just keep it groovy, baby! (Yeah!) Basil Exposition told me this would be boring, But Jesus, man, even my mojo's snoring! I've never seen such a miserable spy! I've also never seen a man with glistening thighs! I mean, you can't shag properly with that waxed tush! Birds flock to the musk of my chest bush! (Yeah!) I'll hypnotize you with a little striptease, And then judo chop; I'm swinging on you like the sixties! (Yeah!) You're defenseless; my rhymes can't be deflected! You're like all the sex I've ever had: unprotected! (Yeah!) People want a hero with a little personality! No one wants to sit through your gritty reality! Maybe Q can craft some new plot lines! You made Thunderball two bloody times! I'm one of a kind; you're always getting remade! You can't touch me; double oh, behave! 'During James Bond's second verse:' Yeah, that's not mine… 'During James Bond's third verse:' (Yeah, um…) Could I get back in my rap, please? Rap these, you velvety hack! Jeez! 'Verse 2:' Yeah, to be honest, you are a bit rapey. I mean, I like to swing, but Dr. No means no, baby. Scrapped lyrics 'Austin Powers:' There's no competition in a battle of best looks. Your man-scaped ass can't beat my chest bush! ---- You're too clean; you look like you bleach and wax your tush! ---- You're like a broken record... groovy baby I love your outfit baby, that'd go nice with my bed Especially that shag rug you've got on your head Is that all, have you had it? I think Q should have made you a rapping gadget I'm not impressed by your suit or those groovy shoes You look like you escaped an episode of Scooby-Doo Trivia *Powers previously battled James Bond at a live ERB concert, in which he was portrayed by EpicLLOYD.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rOqWAnASXYA **He is the second/third rapper who was in an unofficial battle before being in an official one, after Sherlock Holmes and alongside James Bond. *He is tied with Walt Disney for having the longest single verse of any solo rapper, at eighteen lines. *He is the fourth rapper to speak during their opponent's verses, after Frank Sinatra, Jamie Hyneman, and Kari Byron. References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Characters Category:James Bond vs Austin Powers Category:Nice Peter